


Be my only one

by Roses_symphony



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Hickeys, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: Ermal si strinse intorno al suo braccio, un sospiro che sapeva di eccitazione e, allo stesso tempo, timore. Erano ancora in tempo a fermarsi, a non lasciare che quel loro rapporto si trasformasse in qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa da nascondere e di cui non parlare se non a bassa voce, quando non c’era nessuno ad ascoltarli, ma non lo fecero.





	Be my only one

**Author's Note:**

> A story of Hickeys and Jealousy.  
> La pubblico solo perché avevo promesso di scriverla ma mi vergogno troppo di cosa sia uscito fuori.
> 
> Una piccola nota, non ho voluto specificare quando questa storia è avvenuta né tanto meno specificare se Ermal e Fabrizio siano musicisti o sia una AU. Decidete voi, io devo dire che per un momento ho pensato fosse più adatto ambientarla in un contesto diverso da quello reale però alla fine ho preferito lasciare tutto "non detto" e lasciare a voi decidere.

Cosa fosse diventato il loro rapporto in meno di un mese non l’avevano capito bene neanche loro. Doveva essere una semplice collaborazione, come tante che Ermal aveva già avuto, come nessuna invece, prima di allora, per Fabrizio.   
Doveva essere solo un’altra opportunità che, se l’avessero sfruttata bene, avrebbe portato benefici ad entrambi, eppure in un banale pomeriggio di fine estate, vennero travolti dalle loro stesse emozioni, lasciandosi trascinare dall’istinto e dalla passione come quello che inizialmente sembrava un fiume tranquillo ma che, in realtà, li avrebbe condotti a ben più profondi mari.

Nessuno dei due si era mai soffermato a pensare al tipo di sentimenti che provassero per l’altro - oltre alla reciproca stima e affinità emotiva- non ce ne era stato il bisogno o la necessità, non c’era motivo per cui dovessero impazzire per poter trovare un nome da dare a quel sentimento che, anche se ancora nascosto sotto strati di insicurezze e dubbi, sembrava averli travolti in maniera totalizzante.   
Non si posero domande neanche quando, in quel pomeriggio di fine estate, seduti sul balcone dell’appartamento di Ermal a fumare, quest’ultimo aveva aperto completamente il suo cuore e aveva riversato addosso a Fabrizio tutto il dolore che si portava dentro a causa della rottura con la sua compagna.  
Gli aveva confidato i sentimenti che, fino a quel momento, aveva tenuto nascosto segretamente nel suo animo e aveva concluso il suo monologo straziante con un sorriso triste ma che, per una ragione alla quale neanche lui sapeva ancor andare una spiegazione, era pieno di speranza “ _alla fine è meglio così Fabrì. È  meglio così….”_    


Le ultime parole le aveva sussurrate, gli erano quasi morte in gola quando, voltando la testa verso il più grande, aveva appoggiato la fronte sulla sua spalla scoperta dalla manica tirata in su malamente. Aveva sentito gli occhi bagnarsi di lacrime ma aveva cercato di tirarle indietro, beandosi solo del contatto tra la pelle della sua fronte  e quella calda della spalla di Fabrizio. Gli era venuto naturale accoccolarsi accanto a lui, voler sentire di più il contatto tra la loro pelle, aveva desiderato toccarla ancora di più, sentirne il sapore, sentire quanto fossero ruvide le sue mani sul suo corpo, quanto invece fosse piacevole e morbida la pelle del suo petto e non fece in tempo ad elaborare i pensieri perché il suo copro si mosse più veloce. Finì con il baciarla, quella pelle. Dolcemente. La spalla, poi il collo, la linea dura della mascella.

Fabrizio, che stava affrontando lui stesso un sentimento simile a quello dell’altro da quando c’era stata la rottura con quella che era un tempo la sua compagna e che adesso continuava ad essere la madre dei suoi figli, gli aveva carezzato dolcemente quel groviglio di ricci per rassicurarlo, per confortarlo e fargli capire che gli era vicino.  
E forse complice il leggero vento caldo che attraversava Milano quella sera, forse la loro vicinanza che gli permetteva di sentire forte il profumo dell’altro fresco e intenso, con una nota dolce che arrivava a Fabrizio più intensa delle altre, che contrastava con il suo di profumo  maschile e prepotente, ma che si mescolano insieme formando un’armonia perfetta,  si era lasciato andare e aveva tenuto la mano sulla nuca di Ermal più a lungo del solito, massaggiando delicatamente lo scalpo. Aveva lasciato che il più giovane percorresse con le sue labbra la pelle ambrata e tatuata del suo braccio. Lo aveva lasciato fare mentre sentivo in se crescere la consapevolezza di desiderare l’uomo al suo fianco. 

Poggiando nuovamente la fronte sulla sua spalla, Ermal si strinse intorno al suo braccio, un sospiro che sapeva di eccitazione e, allo stesso tempo, timore. Erano ancora in tempo a fermarsi, a non lasciare che quel loro rapporto si trasformasse in qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa da nascondere e di cui non parlare se non a bassa voce, quando non c’era nessuno ad ascoltarli, ma non lo fecero. Lasciare che la ragione fermi le emozioni è un’abilità non da tutti e lo era sicuramente di meno per due come loro che di emozioni e sentimenti avevano fatto le fondamenta della loro vita.  
  
Non si fermarono neanche quando la mano calda di Fabrizio si andò a posare sulla guancia di Ermal, alzandogli il viso gentilmente verso l’altro per poter guardare in quegli occhi scuri e profondi che, troppo spesso, aveva visto velati da un dolore dal quale lui sembrava, fino a quel momento, non essere capace di risollevarlo.  
  
Non si fermarono neanche quando Ermal aveva mosso il volto facendosi più vicino a Fabrizio, così vicino che poteva sentire il respiro dell’altro sulle sue labbra socchiuse, poteva sentirne il tempore e l’odore di tabacco che, pensò, avesse un sentore rassicurante.  
  
Non si fermarono neanche quando Fabrizio aveva cancellato la distanza tra di loro e aveva unito le loro labbra in un bacio che, di casto e gentile, non aveva avuto niente. Era stato un incontro violento di denti e lingue, mani tra i capelli che tiravano piano, corpi che, ancora sconosciuti, cercavano il loro posto perfetto l’uno contro l’altro.

I loro corpi furono più onesti delle loro parole; si incastravano perfettamente, si muovevano l’uno contro l’altro come se l’avessero sempre fatto, come se fossero nati per stare insieme, come se non esistesse imbarazzo o novità in quello che facevano e nelle sensazioni che si scambiavano.  
Era solo piacere, si dicevano.  
Erano entrambi bisognosi di attenzioni, questa era la scusa che si ripetevano.  
Era una volta sola e poi avrebbero dimenticato quella notte, si mentivano a vicenda.

Di notti come quella ce ne furono altre, così tante che quando l’inverno iniziò a farsi largo e ad invadere il cielo con nuvole grigie e aria gelida, avevano ormai perso il conto ma continuavano a mentirsi, riducendo a semplice sesso quello che in realtà era un sentimento ardente nascosto sotto la cenere dei loro cuori.

Era una di quelle tante volte, Fabrizio era arrivato a Milano con una banale scusa ma ad accoglierlo non c’era stato il solito calore.   
Ermal era distante, evitava il suo sguardo, scappava quasi dal suo tocco.   
Che si fosse reso finalmente conto che quello che stavano facendo era sbagliato? Immorale? Assurdo quasi?   
Fabrizio non ebbe nè il coraggio nè il tempo di chiedere spiegazioni poiché fu Ermal a spiegargli, indirettamente, il motivo di quella distanza che aveva imposto fra loro.  
_“Sai, ci siamo rivisti l’altra sera. Con la scusa degli auguri di Natale …. che poi io il Natale non l’ho neanche mai festeggiato davvero…”_   aveva quasi sussurrato mentre quella frase era arrivata come una stiletta al cuore di Fabrizio.   
Non aveva detto nulla ma aveva racchiuso tutto in quelle poche parole. Si erano rivisti. Erano stati insieme. Era la fine della loro relazione - per quanto quello che avessero potesse chiamarsi tale-   
_“Vi siete chiariti?”_ Aveva chiesto Fabrizio cercando di non tradire il tono della sua voce.  
_“….ma si, ci siamo chiariti. Più o meno…non siamo tornati insieme. Non penso che succederà ma dopo quasi dieci anni far finta di niente difronte alla persona che hai amato è difficile.”_  
La conversazione sembrava morta lì perché Fabrizio non sapeva cosa e come rispondere. Che avrebbe potuto dire? Che gli si era attorcigliato lo stomaco sentendolo parlare? Che aveva notato lo stesse evitando perché forse si era finalmente reso conto che quella che voleva al suo fianco, fosse nella vita o solo nel letto, era una donna -quella donna- e non certo lui?

Era geloso. Non si vergognava ad ammetterlo, anche se ancora non aveva capito il perché lo fosse visto che, più difficile era ammettere che dell’altro si stava innamorando.    
Alla fine lasciò che lo guidasse l’istinto e sedendosi sulla sedia in cucina guardando la sagoma di Ermal di spalle, seduto sul divano difronte a se, gli chiese con voce bassa  _“Ci sei andato a letto insieme?”_  
Il silenzio che seguì quella domanda pesava su di loro come una roccia.   
Fu Ermal a spezzarlo con una risata nervosa  _“ci sono andato a letto per 10 anni, una volta in più che differenza farebbe?”_  
Fabrizio aveva stretto i denti intorno al filtro della sigaretta che aveva tra le labbra prima si spegnerla con un gesto veloce e troppo violento nel posacenere che aveva accanto, si era alzato di scatto e aveva raggiunto Ermal alle spalle, un braccio forte ad avvolgerli le spalle mente muoveva il viso verso il collo del più giovane iniziando a baciarlo e a morderlo con più intensità di quanto era solito fare.   
Si concentrò su un punto preciso che sapeva fosse particolarmente sensibile per Ermal che, nonostante avesse cercato di divincolarsi, alla fine aveva ceduto con un gemito sommesso. Fabrizio si mosse solo quando fu certo che sul collo dell’altro, appena sotto l’orecchio sinistro, fosse ben visibile su quella pelle  candida ancora umida della sua saliva, un cerchio violaceo. Sorrise soddisfatto tra se e se, mentre Ermal si portava una mano in quel punto guardandolo male  _“Mi hai lasciato il segno?_ ”   
Aveva chiesto stupito e -quasi- innervosito da quell’iniziativa che Fabrizio aveva preso. Quest’ultimo non aveva risposto, si era limitato a prenderlo per mano e tirarlo con se in camera da letto. 

Ermal protestava e cercava di scappare dalla stretta di Fabrizio più per mantenere un punto fermo contro quell’ improvvisa iniziativa che aveva dimostrato il più grande ma, soprattutto, stava cercando di evitarlo a causa del disagio che provava nel trovarsi con quell’uomo nella stessa situazione di intimità nella quale, poco tempo prima, si era ritrovato con una donna e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, non aveva pensato per niente al corpo gentile di lei che gli si aggrappava come se volesse tenersi strette le ultime certezze di un rapporto distrutto, bensì  alle mani e ai gesti di Fabrizio, ai suoi occhi, ai suoi sospiri. Non riusciva a spiegarsi come avesse potuto stregare, oltre che il suo corpo, anche il suo cuore e aveva quasi paura ad accettare che dietro tutto quello ci fosse un sentimento.  
Allora aveva provato ad evitarlo perché non avrebbe mai potuto ammettere che aveva solo lui in mente, che non riusciva neanche più a darsi o provare piacere se nella sua mente non appariva l’immagine di Fabrizio; voleva solo dimenticare il suo tocco sul suo corpo e far si che tutto tornasse come era prima. 

Ma Fabrizio aveva un parere diverso. Non lo lasciò protestare oltre e lo spinse sul letto; con poca delicatezza gli aprì i bottoni della camicia e con avidità andò a saggiare la pelle liscia del petto soffermandosi un po’ più a lungo del solito, i denti che mordevano leggermente, senza fargli male ma per  essere sicuro che su quella pelle fosse visibile la traccia del suo passaggio.  Per essere sicuro di dimostrare con quei segni che Ermal era suo e suo soltanto - non era certo se lo fosse il suo cuore ma, per il momento, si sarebbe accontentato del suo corpo- e se qualcuno l’avesse voluto portare via da lui, per una notte o per più tempo, almeno l’avrebbe fatto sapendo che aveva ancora i segni di quanto lui l’avesse amato.

Ermal si era arreso a quelle attenzioni già da un po’, i sui iniziali lamenti trasformatosi in sussurri di piacere mentre teneva una mano immersa nei capelli di Fabrizio, anche see continuava a supplicarlo di smetterla con un tono di voce che però sembrava voler dire tutt’altro.   
Quando Fabrizio aveva sollevato il viso per ammirare il corpo del suo amante, ormai nudo sotto di lui, Ermal aveva cercato di ribaltare le posizioni perché proprio  non accettava di non poter essere lui a guidare la loro danza, ma il più grande, questa volta, non cedette. Gli tenne entrambi i polsi con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli allargava leggermente le gambe; si dovette mordere le labbra per non gemere davanti alla visione che aveva davanti, bella e peccaminosa mentre scendeva a baciargli le cosce e a mordere e succhiare la pelle sottile lasciando, in quei punti, con maggiore facilità scie rosse e viola.   
Un susseguirsi di piccole macchie che sembravano sbocciare su quella pelle diafana come fiori e che portavano la forma delle labbra di Fabrizio.  
Il più giovane era arrossito, sentendosi esposto come non mai difronte a quegli occhi così profondi e a quel tipo di attenzioni così possessive ma allo stesso tempo reverenziali, perché Fabrizio lasciava quei marchi che erano la prova evidente del loro rapporto con una spontaneità e un affetto disarmante, perché Fabrizio agiva di istinto ma agiva sempre per dimostrarli quello che provava realmente.

_“Fabrizio…per favore…smettila…”_ aveva infine sussurrato con voce piena di supplica e di desiderio misti, non riuscendo a sopportare oltre quel tipo di attenzioni. Aveva bisogno di più, aveva bisogno di lui, di sentirlo sul serio e il più grande non se lo fece ripetere oltre. Fabrizio, che di solito era sempre lento e dolce nei movimenti, l’aveva preso senza tante cerimonie questa volta, unendo i loro corpi con un gesto veloce e deciso, facendo sentire ad Ermal quanto lo desiderasse, quanto avesse bisogno di lui, quanto il suo corpo fosse ormai assuefatto ai quei baci, a quelle mani, a quella schiena a cui aggrapparsi quanto il piacere era troppo forte e sentiva il mondo mancare sotto di lui. Si trovavano in quella situazione come era successo ormai tante volte da mesi, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso, una consapevolezza in entrambi che, forse, non era mai stato solo sesso. Che forse, ad essere uniti, più che i loro corpi erano i loro animi ma che, poveri umani, avevano bisogno di una prova tangibile di questa unione e allora iniziavano quella danza fatta di gemiti e umori.

Erano ancora nudi tra le lenzuola del letto di Ermal e si stavano godendo il momento di pace dopo l’amplesso; Fabrizio gli teneva la testa poggiata sulla pancia, gli carezzava le cosce e sorrideva guardando i segni che gli aveva lasciato. Ermal giocava con i suoi capelli in silenzio, probabilmente pensando al significato di tutto quello che era appena successo ma, scherzosamente, disse solo “ _Ti sei divertito a farmi diventare una cartina geografica? Dovrò andare in giro con la sciarpa 24 ore su 24, ho il collo - e non solo- pieno di succhiotti. Dove vado conciato così?”_  
_“Meglio così, fa freddo, ti proteggi la gola. E non vai da nessuna parte. Stai qui con me.”_ Si era alzato era andato a stendersi di nuovo accanto ad Ermal, baciandogli il collo e il petto con dolcezza. 

_“Bizio, dimmi una cosa…”_  aveva iniziato, spostandogli i capelli dal viso e guardandolo negli occhi  _“…ti sei ingelosito? Perché sono stato con Silvia?”_  
Fabrizio aveva sgranato gli occhi a quella domanda arrivata senza preavviso, non aveva saputo rispondere subito, allora l’aveva solo abbracciato e aveva nascosto il viso sul suo petto.  
_“…non voglio dividerti con nessuno”_ aveva solo sussurrato ed Ermal aveva cercato di nascondere il sorriso che gli era spuntato sul viso  _“Beh credo che per un po’ non potrò mostrarmi ad occhi indiscreti anche volendo…”_  aveva detto alludendo a tutti i segni sul suo corpo.   
Fabrizio aveva riso  _“Quando staranno per scomparire allora te ne farò altri. Così non me potrai lascià più”_  aveva alzato il viso e l’aveva baciato sulle labbra con la dolcezza ritrovata che, pochi attimi prima, aveva lasciato spazio a passione e impeto.  
_“Credo che potrei lasciartelo fare per tutta la vita…”_  era stato il sussurro di Ermal, una confessione mormorata tra lo scherzo che però colpì dritto nel segno Fabrizio, facendogli capire che forse, anche Ermal provava qualcosa in più per lui e quello poteva essere solo l’inizio.

**Author's Note:**

> Niente da dire, spero non faccia tanto schifo xD!  
> E comunque non so scrivere i summary non so mai che metterci...


End file.
